


When the Tides turn and the frost rolls in, the family will always be there

by JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Instincts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Grandfather Nick Fury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sibling Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has a Twin, Tony Stark and May Parker are Twins, Tony Stark in a coma, Uncle Nick Fury, yes at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd/pseuds/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd
Summary: Read the tags, it basically spoils the whole fic :D<3
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, fem Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When the Tides turn and the frost rolls in, the family will always be there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifter's Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668668) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



So reading the tags and the little summary got you intrigued, correct? Well, that’s what it is, it’s a summary. No amount of explanations will get you (as the reader) to get you to understand the exact thought process behind the author’s fics. No amount of nagging from the readers will make the author write faster.

But we can try, right?

Correct.

And our author is going to try her best to get more than this chapter out before her A-level exams start, though that isn’t guaranteed.

She also started writing this fic before the whole mess of 2020 even began, so now her A-level exams don’t even exist anymore (silently crying here almost constantly).

Ok, that’s enough of dissociating myself.

How is this fic gonna play out? Well, my brain has been stuck on a slight tangent past the first attack in Venice. You know when the class almost get crushed by the bell tower, and Peter manages to hold it up for them? Imagine that Peter and Penny ‘masks’ fall off in front of the class and reveals their identities and they go back to the hotel to wait for someone to take them to a more secure hotel or to the Italy SI branch. 

So that’s how it’s gonna start.

The majority of the explanation of how they are so powerful is in the actual story itself.

\---

‘cuz this is a shifter ‘verse, let’s explain this ‘verse of shifters.

When the dinos still existed, the history of mankind had just started, our ancestry was young, the Homo-sapiens and Neanderthals existed in harmony. From the outside, they had pretty much identical body shapes. The only difference is on the inside, right in the genetic makeup of each species. 

The Homo-sapiens were simple, nowadays giving us the average Human. Neanderthals, on the other hand, those are the interesting ones. Instead of having the pure Human DNA that we know today, they had different types of Animal DNA [mostly feline and canine families]. As the years go by, it seems that the Neanderthals become extinct, but in reality, they just become more hidden, more integrated within the human society. Eventually, they just called themselves Werefelines, Werewolves or just Shifters. Semi-Humans that can shift into their respected family of shifters.

But there was one family-line whose DNA contained both shifter families, these were the Starks. As well as being practically Purebreds, they also one of the oldest known - as well as the longest line of - shifters in history. Because of this, they are known as ‘The Rulers of the world’, maintaining order and harmony - although no one knows it’s actually the Stark family. One of their strongest powers is the fact that they can always tell if someone is a shifter. 

As you see, all shifters produce a pheromone that identifies themselves as a shifter but can hide their scent from others for short periods of time. The Starks, on the other hand, can always hide their scent from other shifters, hence their ability to stay hidden and they can easily scent out the ‘hidden’ shifters and therefore always knowing whose who.


End file.
